


平凡的村子

by Rimifon



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimifon/pseuds/Rimifon
Summary: 💅ooc 注意💅性转注意💅文笔下手💅鸣谢一起设定的老师们黑娃——豆莲花——莲村花（西妞）——西向大平——平虎子——鹤刘继——白王胡——瑚栓子——栓何纯喜——喜金工头（金碧海）——楼余寡妇——奖崔村长——化
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo, Kawashiri Ren/Kinjo Sukai, Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo, Kono Junki/Mamehara Issei, Kono Junki/Tsurubo Shion, Mamehara Issei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki, Sato Keigo/Shiroiwa Ruki, Shiroiwa Ruki/Tsurubo Shion, Yona - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

—— “这个鬼地方有什么好开发的，整个村子都没有我一双鞋贵。”  
——“我们两家合同都签了，你和我一起去嘛。我的好未婚夫~”  
——“去不去就要看你今晚的表现了。”

穷乡僻壤出刁民，这个村子就是一个位于山沟沟里的穷地方。有没有刁民暂且不说，倒是出了个报效家乡的何纯喜。没有父母吃着百家饭长大，奇迹般的考到省里的大学，艰苦四年成了回乡的金凤凰。本来是要当村干部的，还来被一些手段安排到了学堂教书。中午时分正是晒得吓人的时候，影子都躲在身下不敢出来。何纯喜用手帕擦擦汗水，摸向背包，取出一个烫手的金属饭盒。里面装着两个糙面馍馍，不见一点油腥。何纯喜看着馍馍皱了下眉头，配着生水咽了下去。边上的黑娃有些看不下去，拿着自带的饺子递给老师，不过被笑着拒绝了——“黑娃你这孩子长身体等下又要去下地，该多吃点。老师这么多够了。”  
黑娃人如其名皮肤黝黑，是这一带有名的好小伙。每天都要下地耕作很久，还要抽出时间到学堂学习文化。一身蛮力用不完，壮的和头牛似得。可惜不是学习的料，就算每次第一个到学堂，成绩也只比垫底不学习的虎子好几分。不过黑娃踏实肯干，也积攒了不少家业，等着那一天盖了新房子向和心上人表白。  
“老师，那天村长说的那个点名要住你家的城里人明天就来了吧？”  
“你说王先生啊，是的。也不知道好不好相处。”  
“老师你要是有什么困难一定要和我说，我不会让他欺负你。”  
“好孩子，别担心。放学了你快去地里吧，不然豆婶该叫你了。”  
黑娃嘴里的城里人是上星期崔村长通知要来的重要客人，省城来的人村民不敢怠慢，全村人都积极准备。养鸭的余寡妇清理鸭圈，养鱼的向家鱼塘也清理了一批死了好久的臭鲶鱼，村东头的双花理发店甚至放话客人来了做头送采耳服务，诚意满满。  
日子总算来了，两个城里人坐着栓子家的拖拉机就风风火火到了村里。金发看起来吊儿郎当流里流气那个叫做王胡，一身牌子货的少爷做派，看起来就有钱的很。一下次就朝迎接的人群里那个粉色头发的抛了个媚眼。后下车的自称刘继，瘦的不太健康，满脸计算和精明。  
待他们站稳崔村长开始给介绍围着拖拉机的人们。  
村长先指了个黑发的西瓜头呆瘦小子：“这是栓子，拖拉机就是他们家的。”王胡看了看栓子脚下的guooi，歪嘴一笑不做表示。  
“余寡妇是俺们村的养鸭大户，人长得也漂亮。”说到这里村长还对着蓝发女人调笑了下。  
崔村长下面介绍一对母子：“向家鱼塘是村里鲶鱼大户，向婶子身体不好但是干活利索。金发的这是他儿子向大平。他本来叫太平，他娘填户口的时候写错字了就叫的大平。“金发小伙看着刘继眼睛都直了，显得不太聪明。  
村长又指着一个壮实小伙：“这是黑娃，是流动红旗手咧。”  
“这是莲花，俺们村理发店是大师傅“染着白发的瘦小女人害羞笑了笑。  
村长介绍下一位的语气激昂起来：“这是俺们村村花西妞，和莲花合开理发店的。你看她这粉头发好看吧，俺学她染头发但是太丑，被我家那个婆娘剃成了光头。哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
刘继瞥了一眼村花，心说：“土妞一个不如老娘。“不过村花正在和王胡眉来眼去，没有看到刘继的不悦。  
“这时俺们村的大学生，何纯喜。是俺们学堂的老师。“黑发的大学生穿着洗的褪色的格子布衬衫，倒也看着不脏，就是有点傻气。  
笼统介绍完毕，村长就引这王刘二人随着人流去吃欢迎露天宴。每桌十盘鸡鸭鱼肉齐全。村里人欢聚一堂。村里少有气氛如此融洽的时候，连平时最近回来的金工头都参加了。饭后刘继住到了家境殷实的黑娃家里，进门看见大厅角落坐着个虎头虎脑的小伙在玩诺基亚。刘继觉得饭局上见过转头问黑娃是谁。黑娃解释说是城里被赶到村来的堂哥，除了去学堂就知道游手好闲，叫虎子。这虎子见到刘继打量了一番，哟了一声就独自往外走。刘继也不在意，就摸着黑娃胳膊上的腱子肉问起村里的事情。  
王胡带着好几个箱子如约住到了何纯喜家。王胡看屋里设施简陋，窗户破了个大洞也只能用报纸裹了米浆糊弄。真是个破烂房子东西都放不下，还好小何老师人长的不赖还算不亏，王胡想到这里不怀好意的笑了笑。一心招待客人的何纯喜在院子捣鼓过年剩下的腊肠，还没等洗完崔村长一脸谄媚跑来请王胡去他家做客。王胡跟着村长走了，何纯喜落了单也不毛，出门去找村里孩子教小土包子们踢球。

“莲花你说那个王胡是不是对俺有意思？一来就看了俺好几眼，多半是那个意思“西妞坐在镜子前梳着她那个粉头，时不时还扯一扯头发的分叉。  
“你觉得就你觉得吧，你不是谁都能勾上。“莲花没好气的呛了村花一句。  
“哎呦，我怎么说这么大味道呢，不就是俺们莲花看见老公在你面前照顾何老师不顺心了？还是今天金工头没理你寂寞了？”  
“黑娃那毛都没长齐的臭小子怎么样关俺屁事！就算是张老师李老师都和俺没关系。就是俺看那个王胡不是什么好人…不会是骗你…”  
“你别害羞，这是为你好。俺觉得那个要住黑娃家里的城里女人不是吃素的，莲花你要防备这点，免得黑娃跟人跑咯。“村花看着莲花气急憋红的脸，想到了红柿子有些饿。  
“俺看你别和王胡跑了，那种人看起来就浪荡，不像个好人。”莲花有些着急看着西妞的眼睛。村花听到这话不乐意，转头出门留下一句：“大姐别发梦了，你先解决黑娃的事情吧。”  
“…俺要是男儿身，西妞会不会就看不上那城里二流子了。”  
莲花早些年被黑娃家买来给身体不好的黑娃冲喜，当了童养媳。没想到莲花虽然苦命但是很旺夫家，黑娃身体一天比一天健壮，家里的麦苗也长的比栓子家快。长大的黑娃和莲花没什么感情，就让顺了莲花的意思搬出来住，不过莲花卖身契在黑娃家想赎回来要一大笔钱。目前莲花只得努力工作，想办法自由。乡里乡亲心里明白都当作无视发生，只有莲花黑娃见面的时候有些尴尬。至于金工头开始不过是莲花排解寂寞的消遣，双方心知肚明相互哄骗，倒也处出一份真心。就是莲花欠债的事没有向金工头透露，免得暖床人跑了。  
莲花学过三天洗剪吹手艺就和村花合开了《双花理发店》，村花靠着村里的人缘拉来了不少客人染发烫头。不过店里用的都是最便宜的牌子，为了挣点辛苦钱只好牺牲客人的头发了。不过客人掉头发来讨说法，都被村花的舌头给挡了回去。崔村长之前就是莲花给染了粉发，没多久就掉成了斑秃，他家懒婆娘看不下去才给剃成了大光头。  
这时候远在村西头的崔村长突然打起来喷嚏，没有捂着口鼻。房间里的刘继、王胡和金工头齐齐皱眉嫌弃的很。他们正在商量村长偷偷卖地的事情，这次王胡和刘继才不是为了游山玩水，目的是为了视察未来开发度假酒店的地区情况和周边产业的发展前景。王胡家和刘继家为了这次工程出了不少资金，早前和崔村长签下卖地合同，后续项目很早就送去审查，就差上头的手续审批下来就能动工。金工头就是提前下乡等着进行拆迁活动的。  
这金工头是何许人，他的老子金老工头就是这山沟沟土生土长的人，不过为了一口气举家出走到省城。省城的工作需要文凭，他们这种看见方块字就两眼一抹黑的自然是找不着体面工作。只好跟着拆迁队混几年饭吃，等到金老工头熬出头工程队却出了事故，老金双腿瘫痪成了残疾。金工头欠了一大笔债，只能硬着头皮到处找活干，最近世道不好只揽到了个当卖村贼的活。回乡的金工头村民都不太待见他，说他晦气克人。只有眼睛也不大的莲花主动接近，人心也是肉长的，这一来二去就成了被窝里见的关系。金工头对莲花坦荡，有个残疾老爹的事也没瞒着，就是债务不好意思讲出口。有次完事金工头和莲花盘算，卖村以后一起去省城打拼，算是有个伴还能多挣点钱。

一月光景很快过去，又是学堂开课时候。因为上半个月秧田除草的事情杂就停了课，好不容易开学了，这何纯喜老师到没了人影。小学堂里坐的不止那些一团孩气的苗苗们，还坐着黑娃、虎子、栓子和大平。之前何纯喜邀请过金工头来学，但是金工头被黑娃和虎子警告过不许靠近学堂便作罢。等了半个鈡小何老师都没来，几个大孩子耐不住性子就往何纯喜家里去。何纯喜家里只有王胡躺在炕上美滋滋砸着嘴，看见几个愣头青来问何纯喜在哪里，就一脸坏笑说：“早出门上课去了，我已经上完你们老师的课了，你们赶不上了。”大平听这话不明所以，黑娃虎子脸色就精彩了。  
学堂这边何纯喜终于气喘吁吁衣衫不整的跑过来，一个小娃子看见老师走路不稳就开口：“何老师，你也被爹娘爹娘打屁股了吗？怎么走路一扭一扭的。”  
“我知道，被打屁股可疼了！”  
“老师还被蚊子叮了吗？我有清凉油！”  
“我也有我也有！老师给你！”  
今天的小学堂也是热闹，何纯喜脸红着上完了课，暗自庆幸黑娃他们今天没来学堂。  
入夜，何纯喜红着脸坐在屋外看月亮。时不时还傻笑几声，想着以后生几个娃娃，几男几女。我们的小何老师也终于开了窍。王胡在经过一番装饰的屋内满脸回味看着新款大屏手机，屏幕里显示着何纯喜意乱情迷的样子。王胡正要看下一段，来电显示就打断了他，是刘继来电。王胡心情不错接起来，原是刘继约他出门见面，定了村口小树林王胡就准备出发。


	2. chapter 2

王胡出门时和纯喜打了声招呼说要出去散步，何纯喜刚想说些什么，可王胡走的飞快只留下个背影。何纯喜今天刚被破身子，在外面院里吹了一会儿风打起冷颤，转身回屋取暖。  
屋内早些日子被王胡请来的工人粉刷过，留着一股麦秆混泥浆的新鲜味。西面的窗户也换毛玻璃挂上了窗帘，桌椅也被换成白栓木头的新潮款式。半塌不塌的小书架也换了个气派的三层书柜。屋里焕然一新，乍一眼看上去像个城里房子。河纯喜看着新置办的镜子，不好意思的照了照暗自欢喜。本来河纯喜是绝不会接受这么多礼物，但挡不住王胡直接先斩后奏。  


半月前，王胡非要去后山的池塘看看，河纯喜只好放下手头要批改的作业领人去瞧瞧。他们前脚刚走，后脚金工头就带着一帮人就开始改造起破屋。那日半晚时分，纯喜带着新编的花环美滋滋的哼着小曲。没想一到家，差点以为自己走错了门。乌泱泱一大帮汉子在家里热火朝天的干活。河纯喜那里见过这个场面，赶紧叫停。跟在身后的王胡上前拦着河纯喜安慰道：“喜，这是给你的惊喜。之前这么多礼物你全部拒绝了，这次就接受吧。这是我借住在你家的必要礼数。”。河纯喜孤儿一个哪里懂这么多规矩，听完王胡这一顿忽悠，也就半推半就接受了。不过纯喜心里隐隐有些愧疚，认为不该收这么大的礼，得想法子还给王胡。  
现在看着老屋的变化，河纯喜觉得是幸运又感激，念叨着能碰上王胡是是自己有福气。缓步走到椅子边坐下，等着王胡散步回来和他谈心。  
王胡快步赶往小树林，到的时候身上起了一身薄汗，还好汗水被香水味盖住闻不大出来。刘继已经到了，正拿着粉饼补妆。看见王胡来也不打招呼，自顾自开始整理头发。王胡走近刘继，上前掐了一把腰，被刘继一个眼刀杀回去。王胡不快：“你是要唱那出戏，搁这给我摆谱？你叫我出来不做事要干什么？有话快说吧，外面蚊子多。”  
刘继撇撇嘴开口道：“前几天崔村长哄走了几户孤寡老人去福利院呆着，疏散工作也算进行得不错。”  
“好，还有吗？”王胡掰了根嫩枝拿在手上把玩。  
“前几次你没来开会，我们已经决定先让金工头开始小范围的拆迁工作。”  
“哦。就这的话我先回去了。”王胡一脸不耐烦，舞着树枝驱赶飞虫。  
“这么着急啊?倒是还有几句题外话。”刘继对王胡的态度不作反应，眯眼笑起来：“最近关于你的风言风语还挺多的。说什么姓王的城里人对那个教书的小何老师很上心，殷勤的很。平时嘘寒问暖也就算了，就连房子也花了大价钱给小何老师翻修，一副要长住下的样子。你倒是不挑，不过我说你是不是功力差了？不过是个读了几天书的村姑也要这么费心。”  
“行了，金工头那小子可真多嘴。不过没事，反正本来也没想瞒你。你听的没错，我是还想在这里住一阵子。那个破房子不翻修一下没法住人。不过也是暂时的，之后直接盖个别墅就舒服了。”  
“一阵子？哼。我看你是想采野花都不清醒了！这村子之后是要拆了盖度假酒店的，你还在唧歪些什么盖别墅？我看先给你小兄弟盖个帽子，免得露出来吓到你那个亲爱的喜庆穷村姑。”  
“刘继你!”王胡气急甩手扔了树枝,脸上青一道红一道精彩的不得了。  
“我怎么了？实话实说而已。王胡你最好脑子清楚一点，你哪里来的？你要干什么？你目的是什么？你的家是哪儿？你是谁的人？”说完刘继抬手轻轻整理王胡的衣领，抚平上面的褶皱。留下微笑再转身离开。  
这一连串的问句，把王胡本来就不太灵光的脑子打成了浆糊。一开口只剩下支支吾吾“你等等，我…我…我… …”  
小树林前两人不欢而散，王胡呆立许久还是走了。村子毕竟人多眼杂，这事当然有好事的主围观了。  
“栓子，栓子。”  
“…虎子吗？大晚上怎么了？”栓子挂着口水顶着一头乱毛，睡得迷迷糊糊被拍醒，眼睛都还没睁开。  
“你醒醒。有大事！”  
“啊？”擦了擦嘴角的口水，栓子勉强从床上爬起来。蹲床沿上的虎子看栓子还迷糊着，上手拍了拍他的脸。  
“嘿，嘿！醒了吗？”  
“… …嗯”  
“你听着，怪兽大新闻！俺们村要被拆了！”虎子朝着空气比了个大圆，听得这话的栓子吓得眼睛一下子瞪得溜圆。  
“虎子！你说啥子？！”栓子哑着嗓子叫出来。  
“你让俺慢慢讲。今天俺出门遛弯，你猜俺碰见谁了？黄毛和白骨精！”  
“黄毛和刘小姐？向大平怎么认识她？”  
“不是他，高的城里来那个。你别打岔！俺开始以为他俩是在小树林幽会，没想到他们吵起来了。开始白骨精说这什么拆房子的事，俺就听着不太对劲。后来吵凶了就喊着要拆了俺们村造酒店。俺还录像了，你看！”说这就掏出他那个破烂诺基亚要放视频。  
“咦。你这都是糊的！”  
“别挑了，嘘！你仔细看。”  
不过几分钟的视频，虎子来回播放了好多次。  
“他们城里人心眼都是黑的吗？要拆俺们村！俺这就告村长去！”栓子义愤填膺，起身就想往外冲。虎子赶忙拦下：“你别去，没听到姓崔的也和他们开会吗？还把隔壁张阿婆李阿伯给忽悠去了养老院。你去就是犯傻。”  
“那俺们能干啥...”栓子讲到一半这似乎想起来些事，突然安静下来舔了舔嘴唇。  
虎子习惯了栓子突然发傻，不以为然摆摆手：“这事还得再看，你睡吧我先走了。”  
夜深人静，虎子照着月光熟练地摸黑，溜回黑娃家睡觉。回来时不巧听到黑娃房里传出暧昧的声响。黑娃的喘息是没错，另一个听着倒也耳熟。虎子一拍脑袋想起来，不就是今天录像里的主角之一——白骨精刘继。  
“有够忙的，这么浪的吗？”虎子笑着舔舔后槽牙，蹲着窗外拿出诺基亚录起音来。  
这好事鬼心里不知道盘算着什么。


	3. chapter 3

这虎子被村里人背地里喊赖子，小时候调皮捣蛋，长大后有些倒霉。虎子爹是黑娃的二伯，长得周正会来事，在村里当时也算是富裕。两家人关系不错，两个娃娃也从小光着屁股蛋被扔到一起。那时虎子大些，玩性也大。总是用胖手可劲揉边上的黑团团，闹得黑娃眼泪鼻涕一起流才嫌脏停手。家里做了白面馍馍，虎子还没灶高，就会趁他娘没看着拿个最大的抱走。溜到一边兴冲冲吃起来，小黑娃也能被塞上几口。虎子六岁，跟着爹娘离开村子去省城。走之前还给黑娃留下了片有一堆窟窿眼的叶子当念想，说是他朋友留这保护黑娃。  
省城的日子不好过，虎子爹娘的买卖一路赔钱。撑着面子不回村里，只能勉强混口饭吃。虎子也不爱学习，家里四处借钱才送进了技校。虎子虽然不愿意也只能老实上学，吃着三等口粮被城里学生看不起，被羞辱激得打架也是家常便饭。班上的刺头单看虎子不顺眼，三天两头犯事尽想法子让虎子背锅。有次在小巷里欺负了喜欢虎子的女学生，用计骗虎子进巷子救人。等虎子到的时候，只剩下身一片泥泞的受害人。虎子刚上手扶，几个被刺头收买的学生就冲来“正义执法”。明明有受害人证词，警察愣是把虎子当成犯人关进了局子。虎子爹娘求便所有门路，虎子才被保释出来。  
惹了这一身腥被迫回村，虎子只能借住大伯家避避风头。村里人不知隐情，只当虎子不好惹都绕着他走。起初村花看虎子长得不错还是城里回来的，就主动接近勾搭。睡了之后才晓得憨虎子就是个穷光蛋，又不愿给村花做事。觉得吃亏的村花利落收拾了这段关系，还用人脉到处散播谣言。弄得虎子更不好在村里立足，除了亲戚，也就有些痴傻的栓子能说说话。俩边缘群众，这些时日倒也没犯什么错事，一切还算相安无事。不过村花态度这么快转了风向，自有细心人留意，不知在村里住了多久的余寡妇就是一位。

“你回来啦！外头冷吗?最近夜里凉，俺给你烧了热水，赶紧洗洗睡吧。”何纯喜看见王胡进门，立刻起身，兴奋的扑上前迎接。  
“回了，嗯… …好。”  
“你身上又被叮了，你可真招蚊子喜欢。哈哈哈，可痒了吧？没事，俺去年存了好久钱买的花露水还在，给你抹抹就不痒了。”何纯喜迅速转身，拿上桌子上备好的油纸包着的绿瓶子。小心打开盖子，拿手擦擦裤腿，再取出一些在王胡身上轻轻涂抹。何纯喜抬头看着王胡，露出两排大白牙。  
“这下不痒了吧，你还可香。”  
“纯喜… …你真好”王胡眼睛有些湿润，瞳孔里映出何纯喜。王胡有些被刺鼻得香味呛到。抿着嘴挤出一句。  
“哈哈，俺有什么好。你才好咧！快去洗吧，等下俺给你洗澡水里也加些花露水。”说着何纯喜推着王胡往浴盆走。  
“你慢慢洗，俺回里屋先。王哥你有事就喊俺哈。”  
王胡赤裸坐着浴盆里，低着头不停用葫芦瓢舀水往头上淋。王胡回想进村后围绕自己的莺莺燕燕。那些姿色平庸的土气货色，王胡自是看不上。思来想去还是绕不过刘继——板上钉钉要家族联姻的人。虽然没问过年纪，估计和王胡差不多大，但能力很强刘家产业基本一个人打理。平时各玩各的相互愉快，不过今晚刘继有些反常；粉毛的村花脸蛋长的不错还上道，王胡刚见面看了这妞一眼，当晚就过来拨撩。身子软滋味好，虽然没有刘继技术好，偶尔聚一聚也算不错；住村口的余寡妇身材火辣，还总朝王胡抛媚眼，以后可能发展一下；何纯喜让王胡莫名有一种初恋的错觉，阳光乐观带着羞涩的雏儿，一见钟情。王胡看来何纯喜哪里都好，就算痣多还有偶尔梦中发出浪荡的怪声，王胡也喜欢得紧。久经沙场的城里少爷，没想在何纯喜这儿着了魔似得栽了。王胡准备安排当个正经外室养起来。王胡脑子转的慢，理一遍关系洗澡水已经冰凉，连忙起身穿衣。何纯喜听到动静，连忙跑出来伺候。  
自王胡和刘继吵架已经一个星期，村里的孤寡老人陆陆续续搬走，空出来不少房子。崔村长召开了村委大会，提议让金工头带人拆房。村里人虽有反对声音，碍于村长面子只得同意。  
快到晚饭点，栓子穿着gooui摸去了向家鱼塘。栓子走小道进了鱼塘，熟练摸了好几条大鲶鱼。拎着鱼往回走，不巧被向大平抓个正着：“栓子你干啥呢？给俺把鱼放下！怪不得俺娘说总少鱼，今天给俺抓到了吧！”。栓子本就心虚，立刻撒手把鱼扔在地上。栓子被向大平盯着心里毛毛的，一下犯了痴病，嘴不听使唤交代一切，顺道卖了虎子。  
“好你个二愣子！你和赖子吃了俺家好几十条鲶鱼了，你们给俺赔钱！不赔俺就告警察告村长去!”  
“俺赔，俺赔钱！”栓子有些腿软，身子颤抖。  
“你给俺回去准备五千，少一分钱都和你们算账！俺娘和俺辛辛苦苦养鱼不是为了喂你俩的。”向大平气红了眼，狠狠瞪着栓子，栓子吓得闭眼不敢看。  
“嗯…俺这就去！”栓子拔腿想跑，不想被向大平扯住衣服，动弹不得。  
“你给俺听着，三天给我还钱！不然把你连带你的假鞋都撕碎。”说完向大平松手，栓子一溜烟的跑了。  
还什么都不知道的虎子围观完村委大会，正去栓子家炫耀自己消息可靠。迎面撞见丢了魂玩命在跑的栓子，赶忙拦下问怎么回事。栓子犯着痴病，说话颠三倒四。虎子半天才明白，是偷鱼的事情败露，正主闹着要赔钱。事情大条了，要的数目还不小。栓子这样肯定是没有钱的，虎子兜比脸干净更是没有。虎子暗暗恨起自己的馋嘴，头疼这钱也不知道从哪儿来。只能拽着栓子蹲在路边，想法子搞钱。  
刘继开完会，径直去田里找黑娃“感受青春”。完事后黑娃系上腰带继续干活，刘继躺在麦秆上一阵虚弱。此时刘继身上发着一层薄光，嘴里念念有词。等光消下，刘继抬手轻抚眼角，满意一笑：“还是年轻力盛的好，被气出来的皱纹这么快就平了，不错。不过黑娃身上有几个同修的味道，到底是谁呢？”


	4. chapter 4

近几日天不作美总有大雨，田地自然积水，麦粒被打下去了不少。多数靠天吃饭的村里人，这节骨眼个个眉头能挤死苍蝇。勤恳一辈子的农民，夏收割秋犁地冬堆肥春播种，四季循环往复。经验丰富但面对倒伏发芽发霉的小麦，还是摇头叹息。收成不顺利带得课堂上也满是焦虑的气氛，班里人也少了。黑娃大平早早被叫去田里，破天荒栓子和虎子也被大平拉走带去帮忙。村里孩子懂事早，剩下来上学的娃儿都为家里发愁，也是无心听讲。何纯喜对付小娃子们很有一套，两三句话便安抚好。并组织孩子们，一起带着吃食慰问田里忙着抢收的村民。  
何纯喜虽不宽裕，还是出了不少糙面馍馍供分发。王胡看何纯喜在厨房热火朝天做馍馍，落下一班小朋友在院里，登时童性大发出门玩耍。王胡这人，看着高高大大不好接近，却很喜欢孩子。王胡摆出一副自以为慈眉善目的表情，半蹲着张开双手。村里孩子看这大只城里人，都活像个毛虫似的往后缩，有一个不小心撞到了来装修的金工头。一个城里有钱人，一个村里晦气鬼，两个都比孩子们高出半个身子，吓得小娃子喊着土话往何纯喜方向逃。  
“啥子事？弄得这么大动静！”何纯喜满身面粉，双手托着个面团出来查看。“王哥你咋不歇着出来了？金工头来啦，欢迎欢迎。正在做馍馍等下拿个吃哈。”  
王胡和金工头只是应声，吓到孩子事绝口不提。王胡拿着手机拍下何纯喜的糗模样，羞得何纯喜立马领着一班子土娃回了厨房。院子瞬间安静，王胡脸色一变开了口：“金工头做着两份工吧。”  
“嗯？是，在做。虽然拆迁那边开始了，装修这俺也不会落下的。王老板放心。”  
“我不是问你这个，你是不是还给刘继当眼线监视我？”王胡直视金工头眼睛，走进一步仗着身高施压。  
“俺不清楚王老板为啥这么问，但俺没有。”金工头放下手上的工具，理直气壮平静回答，  
“你别给我装傻，不是你还能有谁和那女人讲。金碧海你给我听着，不管刘继给你多少钱，我给你三倍。不要监视我和纯喜。”王胡刻意压低声音，愤怒却不被掩饰。金工头有些迷茫和火大，他不过之前被刘继套过几次话，从没有刻意为其干过事。不过王胡这样子是要给钱，数目还不小。不要白不要，金工头心里小算盘立刻打响，报了个他认为还挺大的数。  
“就这?姓刘的也太扣了。你以后给我做事吧，好处少不了你的。“嘲讽的笑出现在王胡脸上，一脸自信挥手让金工头进屋。  
金工头看王胡这反映，暗自后悔没有再报高些，悻悻跟着王胡进房门。拿钱，干活，收拾，回家做完一切的金碧海端坐在椅子上，有一搭没一搭的数着钱，满脑子设想未来。等还清了债，可以在买间城里房子，供养父母。要是能再找个媳妇就更好了。想到这儿，金工头耳朵就红了，想起初次经历女人滋味时的光景。那夜微风正好，月光照得一切都透亮。刚回村的金碧海受了一整天冷嘲热讽加白眼，难受的坐在床上。此时敲门声响起，传来了女性声音。  
“金工头，金工头在家吗？俺路过你家想讨口水喝。”那声音金工头不太熟悉，有些嗲。  
“倒是在…你是？”金工头起身开门，看见一头白毛的瘦弱女子，有些眼熟但不知道名字。处于避嫌，没有把她放进屋里。  
“金工头你不认识俺吗？俺，莲花！以前带你爬过山坡。就是太渴了想喝杯水。”莲花满脸堆笑，眼睛眯成了一条缝，俯身向门内靠。金碧海微微侧身，避过莲花。  
“自重… …姐姐在门外等等，俺给你倒水”一个回身倒水的功夫，莲花就趁机闪身进了屋内，无骨似的靠在椅子上。  
“你？！不是让你等着？”金碧海发觉莲花这么迅速，眼睛都瞪大。莲花装作无辜，无力歪头：“俺累了，借个椅子总行吧。”。金碧海无奈递上碗，靠近能闻到女子身上的酒味。  
“嘻嘻。小金，你家的水都特别甜。俺要好好谢谢你呢。”莲花一脸甜美，对着金工头憨笑。上前握住金工头的手，眼神向上游离，往他嘴唇边凑。金工头没见过这个阵势，如临大敌。用了十成十力气拎起莲花，往门外送。大门一关，金工头摸摸自己的脸，有些烫手。  
“呜呜呜… …呜呜… …”门外传来莲花的呜咽：“呜呜呜…欺负人…”  
金工头听不下门外哭声，探头出来看，见到莲花坐在地上抹眼泪。  
“你怎么了？“  
“呜… …你欺负俺。俺好心好意谢你，你还把俺扔出来，摔个屁股蹲…呜呜呜“  
“你没事吗？“金工头见莲花哭的真切，有些担心。  
“呜…臭小子…坏人…“莲花不理，只顾耍赖。  
“你喝了酒，不要坐外面吹风了。着凉不好。“  
“你…俺腿麻了…“  
金工头出门抱起莲花，感到一阵香软。回屋询问，才知莲花守着活寡，寂寞的很。一来二去，就躺倒在床上。莲花本就喝了酒不大清晰，激情后就嘴巴不把门说了“嫁了黑娃不如嫁个棒槌“之类的话。金工头面冷心不冷，有些同情这个苦命人。自此之后金工头就成了莲花的姘头。  
说回何纯喜，带着一帮子小孩边田埂边上给村民发馍馍。没想雨势突然变大，雨伞没带够都先紧着孩子用。村民四散回家，何纯喜满脸都是雨水，一脸严肃走向无人的麦田。在麦田中心，何纯喜自言自语。  
“在吗？有事问你。”  
“出来吧，这事你能解决吗?”  
“能不能给俺个痛快话！”  
“行就行，有什么要求俺满足你！”  
“别问这么多，俺不想看见俺学生们难过，俺吃着百家饭长大，是一定要回报村子的。”  
“不就是多颗痣，再被你折磨几晚，俺不怕。”  
“别笑了，加码也行。”  
“要求俺都同意！给俺听好，赶紧让这该死的雨停吧。”  
何纯喜神神叨叨在田里吼了一通，没想话音刚落雨就急急停住了。何纯喜也同时晕倒在麦田里。直到村花路过撞见，才连忙叫人给抬回家。全身湿透，脸上没有血色，手指被水泡的发皱。王胡看见何纯喜这幅样子，着实吃了一惊。还好村花贴心安慰，王胡才放下心来。晕倒的何纯喜突然惊叫，接连不断的浪荡言语从纯喜嘴里冒出来。村花和王胡听到都有些尴尬，俩人看向对方都不知该咋办。


	5. chapter 5

屋外风平浪静，屋内何纯喜的呻吟占满房间，两个大活人听到都给憋红了脸。王胡红着眼悄悄瞥何纯喜，一副掩饰情动的样子。村花经验丰富，哪里看不出来里头的猫腻。咬了咬牙，立刻出招。  
“哎呀！瞧俺这记性，太阳都要落山了！再不回店里，被莲花逮住可要好一顿说。”村花率先打破尴尬，眼睛一转作势往屋外走。没走两步路又转身，对着王胡娇笑。  
“王胡哥啊，今天小何老师身体不适要多休息。你到村里不久，要是有什么事要帮忙的，俺也不是不能拖延一段时间的。”村花故意贴着王胡耳边讲话，讲时还刻意拖着气，扇的王胡耳朵有些发痒。  
王胡本就被何纯喜的声音弄的心痒痒，加上村花的耳边风，自然有所行动。吃多了酒肉哪里能忍着饥，王胡摸了把村花脸，拿指尖逗弄她热软耳垂，好一阵玩闹才让村花引两人到一处僻静。村花在前，王胡在后，村花脸上的小得意王胡是一点没瞧见。路上没几个人，村民多因为停雨在田间劳作，孩子们提前放学山上跑。连日大雨，小路都是泥坑水洼，溅得高价衣裳全是泥点子，惹得王胡一阵嫌弃。还好打量下西妞身段，兴致没有下去。  
走了一刻钟，王胡正要开口询问，不知怎的突然打了个冷颤。血气方刚的小伙一下冷静，停住步子。村花觉得身后有些不对劲，回身查看发现王胡已经在身后很远。连忙凑近，见到王胡两眼无神。村花查看一阵，皱眉啧嘴：“这假清高的货，还会来这套。别来坏我好事。”  
村花快速翻个白眼，将手举在王胡眼前打个响指。见王胡没有反应，村花着急再来一响指，王胡才回复正常，无事一般搂着西妞腰往前走。没走几步迎面撞上拿着渔网愁眉苦脸的向大平。不等王胡村花开口，向大平拔腿就跑，像是碰见了脏东西。  
“这黄毛小子！”村花心中暗骂，面上不做表示挽着王胡胳膊。没想王胡又怔住，拂开西妞手臂甩开步子径直往前走。  
“真邪了门了，搞什么鬼？”村花腿短，连跑带跳才赶上王胡。不巧又被一帮孩子撞见，三番两次打扰惹的兴致全无，只得作罢眼见着王胡走远。愤愤啐了口唾沫，气鼓鼓回她店里，可怜回迟了挨了莲花一顿酸水。  
那向大平一路跑回自家鱼塘，半天才调顺气。向家鱼塘最近多了两个小工——栓子和虎子。他俩因为早前因为贪嘴欠了钱，穷光蛋们还不起只好给向家干苦力。向大平得了两个越帮越忙的帮手，一天到晚横着脸盯着。晌午前还逼着栓虎两人在田里劳作，这会子又要盯梢鱼塘的活计，反倒比平时更累。向大平感叹自己倒霉，伸头去瞧那两人，不出意外果然在磨洋工。  
“真烦！这向大平真把自己当地主了？这一天到晚逼咱俩干活，还不让俺们上学，有没有天理了？!”虎子正起劲说话，时不时朝鱼塘扔几颗饲料。  
“是呀，真烦。”栓子蹲在鱼塘边上，看鱼看得入神。  
“栓子，你说这日子什么时候能是个头？你别看鱼，俺和你说话呢。”  
“哦”栓子撇撇嘴，不情愿的转头看向虎子。“什么日子？”  
“俺说俺们当杨白劳的苦日子啊！喜儿！”  
“你个看戏的别瞎喊，不知道以为喊何老师。要不是俺们没钱还，哪能这么惨。”  
“俺要是能这么喊她倒好了。那么惨因为没钱还，还不是那个丑女人刘继害的！口口声声答应给俺钱，别说三天都半个月了，这还没影呢！”虎子讲到这，嘴翘的老高。“我看这女的肯定是想赖账。”  
“她有没找你买东西，赖的哪门子帐？这破语文谁教的？你那个叫威胁。刘小姐还在准备吧，俺们再等等。”发现自己鞋上沾水的栓子，赶忙拉袖子擦鞋。  
“欸？你这小子咋总一口一个刘小姐？白骨精给你什么好处了？上床了？”虎子一个猛冲，凑到栓子面前，眼睛瞪得老大。  
“你放屁。你才和她…她睡了！俺这叫有礼貌。栓子涨红了脸，高声大喊。虎子看情况不妙，一伸手把栓子嘴捂严实。  
“小祖宗，你想把黄毛周扒皮引来啊？可小声点。”见栓子点头，虎子才放开手。“你也别怪我这么想，那白骨精浪，俺怕兄弟你找了她的道。不说别的，城里来的黄毛和黑娃那傻小子，都被她凑成兄弟了。你可小心点咯。”胡子满脸坏笑，一副看好戏的样子。  
“说起刘小姐和高个黄毛，俺又想起那事。”栓子不接虎子那话茬，自顾自讲起来，复杂的神情出现在栓子脸上。  
“俺也是，你说俺们村真要被白骨精和秃村长联手搞没了，俺们以后怎么办？”虎子收了笑，有些严肃。“俺去收拾他和他家那懒婆娘一顿？还是去把那城里人都赶走？”  
“别问俺，俺也不知道。”  
“俺可不能当傻子，给他们涮了… …”  
虎子后面的话大平也没听到，太过震惊扔下渔网就往外去。一堆事直冲向大平脑门，脑花撞得跟豆腐花似得，七零八落。平时走了千八百遍的破村路，也迷了方向，穿到村头的小树林里。把个月前，刘继王胡刚来村里，花枝招展两只大孔雀。向大平没见过这么洋气的人，特别是刘继那身段那眼睛那白牙，可是稀罕的不得了。他们分完房刘继被黑娃接去家里，向大平说没有嫉妒肯定是假的。肠子都悔青了，没有向村长报名接待客人。相处虽不多，可向大平看刘继这是越看越喜欢，就差把刘继当仙女供着。不过向大平是个闷子不敢表示，到现在也没说上几句话。虎子栓子的话扎了大平的心，求而不得的仙女不但有好多男人，还要把村子都弄没了。没了刘继还要丢了村，向大平这老实人的天，一下就塌了半边。五尺多的汉子看着高，实际也就是个半大孩子。向大平蹲在小树林里窝囊，豆大的眼泪不停往外掉也不擦。


	6. chapter 6

“栓子，你听到啥动静没有？”  
“能有个啥，不就鱼呗。”栓子见虎子抛下渔网起身走开：“你干啥？去哪？”。虎子甩下一句“茅厕”，转身没了影。  
“俺看你是躲懒，还是俺勤快。算了，做了这么久的事，俺也歇歇好了，“没人陪伴连洋工也不想磨，栓子把饵料桶随手扔在泥地上，拍拍手抖掉落灰起身。一阵脚麻险些站不稳：“俺的天，昨晚后劲这么强？这刘小姐都给俺闹虚了。下回她来借吹风机，俺可要忍住少来几次… …”栓子喃喃，拿手扒拉裤腿盯着档走向树荫，不知捣鼓什么。  
雨后村路不好走，崔信化踩着泥地进了村东头一家二层小院，立刻被几位粗壮的妇女围住。身强体健，想是要吵架样子。我们崔村长倒是见惯了这架势，扶一把磨花的眼镜，摆出领导派头：“各位同志有什么事吗？如果有需要俺一定为大家服务。 ”  
“阿化，阿化！”从妇女身后钻出位脑袋进锅能炒菜的油头婆娘，神色慌张扯着村长袖子：“俺最近没出门，她们怎么又来了。”村长拍他家婆娘背，这婆娘才稍稍冷静。  
“村长啊，俺们也不是来闹事的。只是最近地里收成艰难，看在这鬼天气的份上，赶紧还钱啊！”  
“欠债还钱天经地义！”一人附和。  
“这都是俺们辛苦钱啊！”又一人附和。  
“俺家那一千八百五十七毛三赶紧给，俺家鸡饲料都没钱买了。”  
“这都三个月了！“众人纷纷应和，场面再度吵闹。  
“咳咳！黄婶、李大娘、向姐… …你们的心情安全都理解，现在是村里最重要的发展时期，之前不是和你们商量好了吗？在俺们城里来到客人走后，肯定是一角一分都不少你们的。都放宽心。”  
“可是… …”  
“俺知道你们的顾虑，不是俺现在不想解决大家的问题。是因为俺家所有钱都投进村委会里，之前捐款俺记得就李大娘捐了五十。点名表扬一下李秀娟同志。可是村里钱还是不够啊！俺只能掏钱补贴。你们看俺的鞋底都快磨破了，都是为了大家的事跑上跑下啊。”  
“你这么说… …”  
“谢谢！俺知道大家也心疼俺！要是大家真的着急也不是没有立刻还钱的办法。”  
“什么办法？快给俺们讲讲！”  
“是这样滴,俺们村委会一向清廉公正，大家也是知道的。但是，俺们村募捐积极性实在不高，作为村委会主任俺很心痛。现在有个大问题！就是俺们村，虽然群众参与热情高，但是村委组成是在太单薄！”  
“这是啥意思？”  
“向姐你别着急，俺给你解释。俺们村委会作为俺们村的心脏，长久以来一直支持和组织村里各家各户勤恳种地，发展致富经济。为了帮助村民加强内部团结、互帮互助俺们村委会决定，进行扩招！加入村委会会有享受优惠政策！”  
“优惠！这感情好… …”  
“当然有优惠啊，比如对向姐你家鱼塘就可以少交租，你家大平也可以学费减免，当然还会有别的扶持项目。大家不要急，大家一看都是热心村民，平时也表现突出，村工作非常积极。可是村委会需要的是能为村里干实事的委员，俺也很为难要推荐谁当这个委员。”  
“啥？！村长你有名额？俺想…”  
“俺觉得大家都很好，但是当这个委员是要看贡献的。比如纳税大户比如村委捐款大户，村委内部觉得候选人黑娃就很好，他家以后就能享受最大程度的委员优惠。”  
“可俺们也想… …”  
“倒也不是没有办法，俺手头的推荐名单还没有上交。要是凭捐款的话，大家倒是有机会。”崔信化在这里买起了关子，把着手背过身去。  
“村长快说快说！”  
“哎，俺不是垫了很多给村委会吗？要是这些大钱都大家的名义捐给村里的，这分量都是不轻，大家要是去参选一下子就能超过黑娃了。俺帮给你们名额，帮你们写推荐信都可以，毕竟平时俺都知道大家是最关心村子的。剩下就看大家的意思了。”  
之前吵吵嚷嚷的村妇们瞬间安静，看看彼此不做声。集体和崔村长表示家里困难捐不起这钱，各自散去。不出十分钟李大娘杀了个回马枪，为了帮助村委建设表示欠债都当成捐款，只求给个机会。之后是黄婶再是向姐，听过村长那段话的人一个都不少。  
“她们咋都回来了？”懒婆娘眼看着最后一位大婶出了门，扶着腮蹲在家门口。  
“当然会回来，这还是慢的。谁叫你好赌还傻，中她们这帮的老千，还得俺给你擦屁股。”崔村长走到他家婆娘旁边，神色不明。话语虽然严厉，但语气没有一分责怪。  
“俺还不是为了俺们儿子，挠头他上大学不要钱啊！”  
“挠头他… …算了，你干净去洗头吧，俺给你烧水。”崔家婆娘乖巧回了里屋，村长劈柴烧水，门边又来了客。来人身材高大，一看体格就壮实。扭着腰贴着门框，抹着绿色眼影眼神勾人：“哟，村长这么久了还不敢坦白呀。”  
天色已晚，破旧的小屋虽说装新一通，但难有不疏漏的地方。河纯喜家屋顶，金工头就还没有翻新。早前的大雨积在房顶，老久的瓦自然裂开口子，正对着床。那何纯喜迷迷糊糊被雨点打醒来，身上细细密密全是粘腻的汗水，喉咙也沙哑发不太出来声音。探手摸向下身，不出所料一片泥泞。看见手腕上多了一颗黑点无奈叹气。何纯喜环顾四周，才发现自己盖着被子，躺在熟悉的房间里。她不由奇怪是谁冒着大雨，帮忙将自己送回家。  
“大..雨…“从干涩的声道艰难发出几个音。何纯喜强撑着虚弱难以控制的身体，爬到窗边查看，屋外昏暗但干爽。看到此景纯喜才放下心挤出一丝笑，跌坐回床上：”还是…值…得…“。静坐许久，汗水黏在何纯喜身上凉透。许是在大雨里浇了太久何纯喜又打起冷颤。抬手一摸额头，烫。河纯喜艰难躺下，实在没余一分气力，只好轻声呼唤王胡。屋内没有点灯，一片漆黑，没人回应。何纯喜讨不到水，身体还发着热，发丝贴在脸上打卷。黑暗中不知时间流转，体力不支又昏睡过去。


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉这么久才更，快乐夏天哈哈哈哈

月儿爬上树梢，猫儿纷纷出动。那边小树林里，向大平窝在一角抱着腿还在哭，情绪太过激动有些喘不上来气。向大平心里害怕，强行闭了眼大口深呼吸。空气湿热呛入口腔，大平连吸好几口，才恢复些。低头不自觉咬下手指，关节处留下半深不浅的牙印，暗暗发痛。天色不早，小树林外人流稀疏，只有零星几个脚步。  
“我看那个向美芬表面老实，背地里一定有问题。肯定回去讨村长的欢心要… …”  
“这种我看也是！又孬又坏…谁知道她家黄毛是从哪里借的种？”  
… …恼人的声音走远，向大平又心生悲哀，这生他养他的山沟沟里烂了肚肠的货也着实不少。向大平弓着背紧缩身子，流着泪气声吐出几个字：“…娘…俺一定…要让你…过上好日子！”  
“哈，什么好日子？我也想过呀。”意中人的声音向大平那里听不出来，猛地抬头，伴着月光还有脸上红晕刘继微笑着的面容撞进向大平的瞳孔。糟糕，向家黄毛仔唯一的想法。  
半小时前，煤油灯下。火光被重新点燃，照在黑娃手臂上结实的棒子肉上，油亮铺着汗水。惹得下身酸软的女人想亲一口，凑上前却被黑娃推开。  
“好不体贴，人家又被你勾了火，你还不来帮帮忙。”女人的声调带着绵密，不过黑娃没什么反应，甚至把勾上脖子的手指一并拿开。  
“刘姐，雨停了。俺要赶去田里拿镰刀，之前按忘了拿回来。”黑娃一本正经讲着原因，一双圆眼直挺挺看着刘继，一脸着急。  
“你怎么这样？真的不想在尝尝我吗？”刘继不甘心，再接再厉。  
“姐，下回吧，真的着急。”黑娃不等刘继再出声就光着膀子跑出门去了，生怕镰刀被人捡去似，生怕自己被刘继吃了似的。  
“这愣头青怕是发现什么了…不过也没事大不了再来一次那个。”轻声自言自语的刘继收起刚才的妩媚，冷着脸发出白光、穿衣、整理、补妆。许久过后一脸享受抚摸眼角：“谁叫黑娃这小子效果比较好呢，老娘大人有大量不计较。想起来了，今天那姓崔的很威风啊，正好让老娘去敲打敲打。”  
不过走了半里地，刘继路过村口。没想正巧远远走来几个村妇，未免被嚼舌闪身进了小树林。听了一套八卦，正笑村妇无聊，这么多年也不见长进，还是那套家长里短。不远处传来刻意压低的哭声，夹杂几个单字也到能让刘继听个明白。看着小子身形眼熟，又哭的真切，刘继眼睛一转就带着笑上前搭讪。不想着黄毛小子见到刘继，就抬头满脸委屈，半脸都是泪，活像只被扔的土狗。刘继心道:‘好家伙,老娘怕是犯太岁招狗吧。’，面上还露着八颗白牙的标准微笑。  
“吓着你了？我叫刘继，我们见过的。”  
“啊…啊…嗯嗯！俺们，俺们见过！你记得俺啊！”向大平回过神，赶忙吸吸鼻子回答。  
“嗯，我当然记得你啊。向家鱼塘的小哥呀。”刘继蹲下身子，拉近与向大平的距离。  
“好近,不是俺是说真好。谢谢你记得俺。俺叫向大平，梦想当个摄影师。” 刘继飓风在向大平脑内肆虐，欢喜与那些虎子栓子处来的传言相互打架。刘继如此平易近人，肯定是有误会。可村子的事情要是真的，该如何是好。先想到这里向大平有垂眼向后退了半步：“谢谢你，刘小姐。”  
“我一到村子里就注意你啦。小摄影师是吧，真不错。你能拍我吗？”刘继冲着向大平眨巴大眼睛，露出一排大白牙。向大平害羞低头向下，无意看见刘继大开的衬衫领口内，隐约露出紫色蕾丝花样。两人之间距离很近，此时向大平要是用力一嗅，许是能闻见混着高级香水的女人体味。向大平紧张的不敢动弹，呼吸也变得粗重，有些急促却也刻意压抑。刘继见这黄毛小子一脸情动盯着自己，自是知晓这鱼儿上钩了，便俯身凑上前拥住向大平。  
“小平哥，不要伤心了。我这虚长你几岁，你喊我姐姐可好？“刘继进一步动手蹭上脖子，指尖玩弄向大平发尾，伏在耳边用暧昧的声调缓缓吐着字节。向大平被刘继圈住闷在她胸口，这要是王胡早就嫌骨头硌脸。不过向大平可是受用的很，赶忙给刘继连连应声。  
“呵呵，我知道啦。小平哥真是个实在人。“刘继快速捧起向大平的脸，直视着下这暗示：“难过的事情就不要想了，姐姐带你开心去。要听白姐姐的话哟。”  
向大平不知怎的，听着刘继语调意识有些恍惚。呆滞张开嘴答应，好不容易停下哭的眼角又跟着流下泪来。刘继俯身轻吻掉大平脸上泪珠，结束还舔唇回味。刘继双手伸进向大平领口，向下摸索。同时嘴唇贴上向大平额头，顺着眉梢眼角落到鼻梁，最后亲上少年的嘴唇。  
阴暗角落，树林边缘老式诺基亚默默记录下一切。“真能招惹，这白骨精是天上选定的浪货吧。她姓刘喊自己白姐姐干嘛？这女人果然有问题。”  
找“茅厕”的虎子蹲在一旁，正想用诺基亚继续记录两人的现场活春宫，不想模糊的屏幕里半身赤裸的向大平连忙推开刘继起身。虎子定睛一看，向大平双手扶着刘继肩头，拼命道歉：“刘小姐…不！姐姐！”向大平着急忙慌的向刘继刨白“你是最好的人，是我配不上你！对不起！”  
大平嘴角发白不停颤动，咬了下唇说出：“我个半残不能在小树林里糟蹋你！”。向大平说完便抛下刘继，独自留下睁眼震怒的女人一人生气，边上的虎子躲着屏幕捂着嘴后面差点笑出了声。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
